Onmyou Taisenki: Passing Seasons
by shaesullivan
Summary: Reedited story: Life passes by for an immortal spirit and his human.
1. Warning Page

This is a page to tell that I am not the original author of this series but this individual story. I give full rights and credit to the original author/es and the people responsible for making such a great anime. Please do not sue and enjoy the story.


	2. Spring Fever

It was _that_ time of year again; the birds were singing, the bees were buzzing, the flowers were in bloom, and one tiger shikigami was horny. This in its self was odd since Kogenta had never felt this way before. Being that the white tiger shikigami was a spirit thoughts of intercourse and mating were foreign to him. Kogenta had seen humans mate and couple before as well as other animals, being over a thousand had its advantages and disadvantages, but he never had felt this way before. It was hard to describe what Kogenta felt as the days grew longer and the energy of life buzzed around him. It was almost annoying the way he would wake up and stare down to see a half hard erection greet him. This, in his long history, had never happened before and it was starting to get tiring.

Of course the fact that his charge was a fourteen-year-old boy growing into manhood probably didn't help the situation. Contracts between shikigami and humans had a dual side effect, just as humans feel pain and lost at a shikigami's defeat in battle so do shikigami feel the emotions of their humans. While shikigami acted humane they were only elements of nature and mostly mimicked the personalities of their human partners, for the most part. Some shikigami did have their own individual likes and dislikes but in the end they acted mostly with personality traits one would think of with the passing seasons. Rangetsu for instance, was hot tempered like a summer's day while Kogenta being an Autumn season shikigami, was sometimes hot tempered and the other times cool and calm.

Not to say that being around humans for long periods of time only had short-term effects on shikigami, sometimes long-term contact with humans had long lasting effects. Such as one Byakko shikigami rising everyday with a hard on that wouldn't go away, no matter how much he tried to alleviate himself. It was really annoying to have to deal with this problem, thought it had only been going on for two weeks so far and it was starting to grate on Kogenta's nerves. But who could he really blame for this inconvenience, not the spring season and not one teenage human either. Not only would that be pointless but uncomfortable as well, Kogenta had never stuck around long with any one human and so far he was going for a record with Riku. And the more time Kogenta spent with the human boy the more certain foreign feelings were springing up within him.

Too say the least the brown haired teen was good company and getting better at cooking, as of late. The last probably had to do with Kogenta actually trying out his cooking and complementing Riku on the food he made. Seeing the young man's eye light up like a Christmas tree during the winter season, whenever Kogenta praised him, was embarrassing to the tiger shikigami but if it made the human happy… Thinking back, Kogenta actually had to smile to himself about the time he was spending with Riku and how he didn't mind so much just sharing the teenager's company and not having to fight ever other day. Shaking his head Kogenta got back on track with his earlier thoughts, he always seemed to drift when thinking about Riku in any way, shape, fashion or form.

Kogenta was on top of the apartment roof of the house Riku lived and was currently sunning in the mid morning light. The white tiger spirit's long and fluffy tail waved gently in the breeze while his golden bell chimed with every curl and flick his tail made. Kogenta was wearing his gray armor and red pants while he let the warmth of the day caress his blue and white fur. The tiger shikigami scowled to himself as he felt that uncomfortable urge well up within his body and course through his system, again. Not having a nervous system like a human or an animal made it hard for Kogenta to understand what he was feeling.

Never had the tiger shikigami felt so rambunctious and alive with repressed energy, usually a good fight was enough to expend any energy he had but Kogenta knew that a fight would not solve this problem. The feeling that stirred within him was like a current of energy that was dancing along every inch of his body and it never stayed in one area for long. The source of the energy he felt came from two places, his head and his groin. It was funny that even though Kogenta didn't need to mate he had male reproductive organs. The gods must have really had a sense of humor if they created a bunch of creatures that didn't need to mate with organs to mate with.

Kogenta didn't bother to think about the workings of the heavenly beings that created him and the others as the energy inside his body started to grow the longer the day went on. It did not help the situation Kogenta was dealing with that his partner was down below in a thin shirt that showed off his developing chest, a pair of shorts that revealed smooth thighs and a pair of sandals that made his cute little feet wiggle in the cool breeze.

Riku was something to behold as he sweep the front of the walkway an ever-cheerful smile on his face as he hummed some tune only he could hear. The boy was one of a kind and it made Kogenta wonder if he was behind the mysterious sense of heat he was feeling. The teen never complained of this kind of problem before but then again Riku almost never complained, no matter what was bothering him. It made the tiger feel ashamed that his partner and friend would suffer alone in silence but that was the kind of person Riku was. He never burdened others with his problems and just took on the blunt of things by himself. Kogenta had told the teen time and again that if something was bothering him to tell the tiger shikigmai but Riku wasn't the king to let others worry and so the white Byakko ended up worrying anyway.

Not that this problem was a bad thing it was just so annoying… And beside what could Kogenta really do to help the young man with a hard on, it wasn't like he and Riku could… Shaking his head again Kogenta felt a blush settle in on his cheeks and he had to wipe a hand over face to get rid of it. It would have been really awkward to have Riku look at him with his face completely red and the white tiger spirit thinking about pulling Riku down and…

'_Not again…_' Kogenta thought while shaking his head and punching himself against the head

As if sensing Kogenta's presence, the violet eyed boy looked up and smiled to the tiger shikigami before returning to cleaning. The small gesture from Riku sent a sharp burst of fire throughout Kogenta and it traveled across his body towards his groin and then back before the energy subsided to the tiger shikigami's chest and then rested there. Kogenta never experienced such feelings before and it was wearing on his already short patience, as the feeling got stronger and more demanding. Kogenta was never known for his control but as the heat became overwhelming Kogenta had to hold back from doing something he would later regret. Riku was young and innocent and probably not even aware of what Kogenta was feeling so approaching the boy was not an option but there really was no one else.

"Kogenta! Hey Kogenta!" a loud voiced chirped out.

Looking down Kogenta saw that Riku was looking up at him with a worried expression but before the tiger shikigami could wonder the look was gone and Riku had his gentle smile on his lips. Kogenta felt a rising blush stain his furry cheeks but shook his head before he scowled down to his partner.

"What do you want Riku?" Kogenta asked while keeping his body in check.

"I plan to do some things away from the house today, do you want to come with me?" Riku asked cutely taking little mind to the tiger's curt response

Kogenta felt the blush come over his face even quicker as he looked at the innocent Riku gazing up to him. His tanned throat seemed to just beg for attention and the boy's licked his lips quickly as they dried in the humidity. The small pink muscle laved over Riku's full lips before disappearing inside of his mouth and every part of Kogenta screamed out to pounce on the young man. It was his fierce pride and even greater ego that kept Kogenta from acting on his inner thoughts.

Kogenta hopped off of the roof and landed in front of Riku and the move put the tiger shikigami before Riku's developing body and the scent of his male sweat and pheromones hit Kogenta full force. The smell of Riku fresh from doing his chores in the afternoon sun excited Kogenta on a primal level he was unaware he ever had. A need rose up from somewhere within his body and demanded that Kogenta do things he didn't understand. Standing up with caution, because he wanted to leap on the teen standing before him, Kogenta looked Riku in the eye and then closed his eyes half way. The tiger took in the sight of his human and then let out a small purr from deep with in his chest.

"Kogenta, are you feeling alright?" asked the young man while putting a hand out and stroking it across the white Byakko spirit's head

Shaking his head and relieving himself of his unconscious actions Kogenta steadied himself and crossed his arms over his chest. It was a clear sign to Riku that his partner was ready to leave and the brown haired teen pulled his hand back before he ran in the house and changed clothes. What Riku didn't know was that Kogenta's ruby eyes followed him all the way inside and didn't rise above the waistline. After Riku came back out he looked at Kogenta who seemed to be in a daze of sorts.

"Kogenta, are sure you're okay?" Riku worried called out to his friend as he waved a hand in front of the tiger shikigami's face.

"I'm fine, let's go already and hurry back." Kogenta huffily said before walking away while returning to his spiritual form.

Riku made no effort to try to understand what was going on with his friend and thought that it was just one of Kogenta's normal moods. The now high school teen sighed and made his way from his house down the street, but not before praying to shrine per usual. Kogenta floated gently beside his human partner and watched him from the corner of his eyes and tried not to think about what Riku would fell like completely naked and writhing underneath him.

Riku strolled throughout the town as he picked up groceries he needed to cook for this week and a few things for the house, like floor wax and furniture polish. Kogenta watched as Riku paid for the groceries and left the market before heading down the street. Since it was the weekend and school was out Riku was able to do what he needed with time to spare. The young man walked through town and bought various items before he started to head back to his house but before he left the city Riku picked up one more thing. It was late when he returned and Riku set about putting the things away and summoning forth Kogenta.

"Kogenta, would you tell Souma that dinner will be ready soon?" asked Riku as he set about pulling out crockery and the likes.

The tiger shikigami huffed and went to the brat's room and yelled out for him. He had completely forgot that the kid was staying over to the house this weekend to get away from the business life he led. The twelve year old always felt safe over in Riku's house and the teenager was more than happy to have extra company over. Kogenta huffed to himself and then put his hand on the door to the bedroom Souma was staying in when a bunch of feathers was shoved in his mouth and were spat out with a hiss.

"What the hell was that for bird-brain?!" Kogenta snarled while raising his fist to look at the bird boy shikigami

"Quiet puss face Souma's sleeping right now so he won't be coming to eat tonight. He told me to tell you to tell Riku that and to not bother him for the rest of the day." The avain shikigami said while keeping his voice low.

"What, he too good to eat Riku's food?!" Kogenta was strangely upset that Souma didn't want to eat after Riku went out and searched for what the brat liked.

"Since when do you like what Riku cooks?" The other shikigami asked while looking with a knowing stare.

"Never you mind! Fine, I'll tell Riku!" Kogenta stomped off as he hid his blushing face from the aerial shikigami.

Kogenta tried not to get too heated as he thought about his partner but everything about Riku set off a reaction inside of the tiger shikigami. All the while at the market Kogenta tried to be calm as he watched people eyeing his partner and it was his limited self-control that kept Kogenta from entering the physical world and lashing out against everyone. The human world was full of sick perverts and Kogenta had to fight not to hurt some of the humans that eyed his Riku. Some older men looked at Riku in ways that made the tiger shikigami ill and a few tried to slyly touch the boy. Of course Riku was unaware as always but it didn't stop Kogenta from doing what he could to protect his mate.

'_MATE!!!!'_ the white tiger spirit screamed in his mind while looking to the kitchen where Riku was

That was the one word that kept popping into Kogenta's mind as he thought about Riku. The word really did fit from the tiger shikigami's point of view, especially when he analyzed the word against the relationship the two had. Mates looked out for one another, protected and provided for each other and that was exactly what Kogenta and Riku did for each other. The brown haired teen provided Kogenta with support and care, looking out for him and being there when the white Byakko shikigami needed him. On the other had Kogenta gave way for Riku's inner strength and protected the boy against those who would do him harm.

The tiger spirit wondered over his thoughts and didn't realize he had come into the kitchen and was staring at Riku. The high school boy was in his own world as he cooked some kind of vegetable stir-fry with some meat or another. Kogenta guessed that it was Ryuuji's influence that started Riku on a healthier path of eating. Something about vitamins and nutrients in the leafy plants that would make Riku stronger and healthier. Kogenta smirked as he put Ryuuji in his mental list of good guys, very few made it into that list and even previous contractors didn't make it in Kogenta's list. Kogenta gave a fang filled smirk as he watched Riku cook and hum while swaying to his own melody, the boy's body enticed Kogenta who felt his lions stir in want.

"Kogenta?" Riku turned around to look at his friend who staring at him with a very predatorily look on his face

"Kogenta are you all right?" the middle school boy walked up to the blue and white stripped shikigami and put a hand across his forehead

The fur on Kogenta's head was warm and felt sweaty underneath Riku's fingers so the boy looked to the tiger shikigami who was purring. Kogenta's ruby colored eyes were half closed and a subtle vibration was exiting the tiger shikigami's throat from his chest. It was startling for Riku to hear since Kogenta never purred; growled yes, purr no.

"Kogenta. Is there something wrong?" Riku asked with more worry in his voice as he looked to his best friend.

"Wha…? What happened?" questioned Kogenta while reorienting himself

"You were looking at me strangely so I felt your forehead and I think you have a fever. Maybe you should lie down for the rest of the night." Riku backed away from Kogenta and looked over his best friend from head to toe, worry never leaving his face

"No. Thank you. I'll be okay. Oh yeah, Souma's asleep and won't be eating tonight." Kogenta wanted to get upset at being treated like an invalid but the seeing Riku worry over him made all his anger float away

"Oh, really. Maybe a bug is going around. Well I'll make him something and he can eat it later. While I do that are you sure you don't want to lie down in my room, you can have the futon if you don't feel well." Riku felt downcast that Souma might be ill and made a mental decision to see about the boy later on before returning to cooking. The young man looked to the stir-fry that was almost finished cooking and then returned to preparing dinner.

"No. I'll just…I'll just stay with you and we can eat together and then we can get some sleep." Kogenta did not mean for his words to sound like they did but refused to correct himself.

A part of the tiger shikigami wanted to take Riku to bed and curl up to the boy with everything he was but his pride wouldn't allow such an embarrassing thing. But his pride was slowly loosing the fight as Kogenta felt waves of heat engulf him with every move Riku made and every breath he took. That lithe body taunting him, mesmerizing him and calling out for him to just pounce and ravish Riku was driving Kogenta up the wall and sooner or later…

Kogenta shook his head and then went to set Riku's and his place at the table before the brown haired teen was done cooking and setting down their meal. Riku ate in silence as he looked at Kogenta and the tiger shikigami tried real hard not to stare at his human. The white tiger instead looked around the house both he and Riku lived in and just noticed how small but very comfortable the place was. Without knowing it, Kogenta's gaze traveled back to Riku and the white Byakko stared at his partner and also noticed how much the teen had grown up. He was developing into a young man and it made Kogenta happy that he was able to be in the life of such a kind and caring person.

Once Riku was through eating he cleaned up and made a small plate for Souma that he put in the fridge along with a tall glass of fruit juice, Souma may act grown up but he was still a kid. Once Riku had finished setting things up he put the dishes away and went to Souma's room. He gently tapped on the boy's door and slowly the wood barrier gave way to reveal a boy wearing a bird mask.

"Hey, is Souma feeling alright?" Riku asked while trying to look into the dark room

"Yes he just needs his rest and will be fine by morning. Thank you for your concern Riku-sama." Fusanoshin replied while standing like a sentry in the doorway

"I'm glad that Souma will be okay. Goodnight and tell Souma that I left him some dinner it in the fridge if he wants to eat later on." Riku smiled and then moved away from the doorway to return to his own shikigami

"Arigato. I'll tell him when he wakes up." the bird boy shikigami bowed to Riku and then closed the door as he turned back to his sleeping partner.

Riku looked to see Kogenta eyeing him with that unusual gleam in his ruby depths. The tiger shikigami had his arms crossed over his chest and his tail was writhing around like a snake with its head cut of. The golden bell rang out in a dark manner as Kogenta unconsciously made known his displeasure. Riku walked over to his best friend and smiled to him before offering his hand to Kogenta. The tiger shikigami was surprised and took the offered hand into his larger paw. Making sure his claws didn't prick Riku's hand Kogenta slowly raised himself from his position at the table to stand before his partner.

Kogenta and Riku looked into each other's eyes as they came eye to eye with each other. Riku came to realize that Kogenta was much more intimidating when he stared the tiger shikigami in the eye. Though Riku had no fear of the Kogenta ever hurting him the teen still felt a tingle of awe radiate through his body from being so close to such an imposing creature. Kogenta could cut down demons and even crush object with minimal force and the thought that he had made friends with such a creature really made him think about the tiger shikigami.

Kogenta had changed from when they had first met, he was still hostile and loud and foul mouthed but the tiger seemed to have calmed from his raging inferno of a self into a gentle storm. Kogenta was still as furious as when they had first met but the power that came from him no longer seemed to flood from Riku's body as it first had. When they had first met Riku was more than afraid of the tiger shikigami but over time that fear gave way to something that had become what it was now.

Riku smiled at Kogenta and then walked into the room he and his grandfather had shared but since the old man was still on his journey it belonged to Riku. The middle school boy went about and changed into his night clothing and then looked to Kogenta who was purring again. Riku shook his head and then reached for his 'Drive' and then turned back to his best friend.

"Kogenta. Ready to call it a day." Riku asked while he held the 'Drive' up to Kogenta who looked at the device as if it were acid.

"Riku. I want to sleep outside of the 'Drive' tonight. I…I want to sleep beside you." Kogenta tried to say without pausing on his words or making them come out like a come on

Riku smiled and put the device on his clothes by the bed and then sat down on the quilted futon before he patted an empty space beside himself. Kogenta gave a feline smirk as he walked over to his friend and then plopped down right next to him. The two were so close that the warm breathing from Riku tickled Kogenta's face and made his tail wave lazily. Riku smiled as he looked at the golden bell on Kogenta's tail and then reached out toward the tiger shikigami.

At first Kogenta didn't understand what Riku was doing but when the boy undid the shoulder pads and then the gray breastplate the tiger shikigami realized that the human was undressing him. The armor was casually set aside next to the futon and then Riku reached for the rope belt that rested on the tiger shikigami's waist. When the brown haired teen pulled the belt from around Kogenta and tossed it aside the tiger shikigami's red pants fell down to Kogenta's legs to reveal Kogenta in all of his glory. Riku blushed when he saw that Kogenta wore no under garments and the tiger shikigami was half hard and throbbing.

The boy started to stammer something but Kogenta gave his cat like grin and then raised himself up and removed his pants from his ankles. Once the blue and white-stripped shikigami was fully nude he looked at Riku and pulled his partner into his furry body. Since it was so warm tonight Riku didn't bother to wear a t-shirt and the mesh of fur and flesh made both of them shiver. Kogenta laid himself down while pulling Riku with him and deeper into his tightly packed chest. The high school teen rested his head on Kogenta's furry shoulder and curled into the tiger shikigami's warm body before he closed his eyes. The lull of Kogenta's purr calmed Riku's senses and soon the brown haired teen fell into darkness with the feeling of being safe reassuring Riku that nothing would harm him.

Kogenta looked at his partner and then sighed as the weight of the human boy settled fully onto him. The even breathing told him that Riku was sleeping peacefully and Kogenta made sure that nothing would harm his human as he pulled the boy even closer and closed his ruby eyes.


	3. Summer Festival

Kogenta panted and snarled as he looked about the land around him. A heat wave had hit the area of Japan that he and Riku lived in this month and the tiger shikigami was less than pleased. The blue and white fur on Kogenta's body was sweating and his tail was stuck to the roof of the apartment building. It had seemed like a good idea to come outside in the early morning and sunbathe but as the day dragged on and the heat rose higher and higher Kogenta was feeling like crap.

The tiger shikigami sighed and jumped from the roof to land on the hot asphalt. The heat that had accumulated burned his bare feet and Kogenta roared from the pain. The force of his wail sent birds from the trees and even some people looked up to see where the noise had come from. Cursing, Kogenta jumped back to the roof and put on his sandals before hopping back down to the walkway. The tiger shikigami turned and looked back to the house and then to the walkway that was covered in debris. Kogenta was supposed to clean up for Riku while the young man was away at work but being who he was…

"Damn it. When's he coming back? This sucks." Kogenta gripped as he looked for the broom to begin his work.

It had been twelve years now since the adventure everyone had shared ended and life seemed to be on hold. The days had passed lazily by and soon a decade plus had passed and then in a flash everything changed. Old friends grew up, moved on with life while some even started families of their own. Some had become business tycoons and others just settled down to regular lifestyles. The good part was that everyone was happy and could look back and smile at the time they shared and the memories they had made, wasn't that what life was about?

Whoever thought that Yuuma would become a family man but maybe it had something to do with that dark haired girl. Mizuki seemed tough enough to keep the red headed Chi-ryuu in line and soon a new addition was added to the Asuma family. A little girl with bright hair red and soft gray eyes that seemed to spark when she looked at something important. Four years old and she already had her father's personality; stubborn and hot headed but gentle and protective. She would be a sweet young girl when she grew up and the pride could always be seen in Yuumm's eyes whenever he thought about it was almost embarrassing to watch.

Little Souma had grown up and he had been elated when he found out that he would be an uncle and even while the business tycoon was running the Chi-ryuu headquarters he found time to baby sit. His shikigami was always by his side keeping Souma in line and the two had changed the Chi-ryuu into a clan that Yumma's little girl could be proud of. Souma was still pursuing Nazuna and the young priestess had still rejected his advances, a broom to the head seemed to be her answer every time Souma tried to woo her. It was more that she wished to stay friends with the young man but Souma just thought she was playing hard to get.

Nazuna had grown up into a beautiful young woman and she now had many people to help her run her temple. Often times she and her shikigami were alone but not before friends came around to drive away the quietness of the temple grounds. It always turned out to be an interesting event when Riku and the others stopped around and very noisy as well. Though Nazuna complained the temple priestess enjoyed every moment she and her friends shared together, her broom still in hand to smack someone who got out of line (i.e. Souma) across the head.

So many faces had changed and grown up and all the while some things never seemed to change. Kogenta fought not to laugh as he remembered the times everyone had shared with each other, the pain and heartache they suffered through, triumphant they achieved and joys they shared as the tiger shikigami swept the walkway. The heat didn't seem as oppressive as Kogenta thought about the Toujinshi and the shikigami he had met and befriended years ago and it was all thanks to one brown haired and violet eyed human. The human he had made a contract with and had bonded with on a level not many could understand. The human man who he loved more than life itself…Riku Tachibani.

Kogenta looked to the clear azure sky as he thought back on the relationship he shared with Riku and it made the white tiger spirit smile genuinely. The boy had been scared and unprepared for the adversities he would have to face when he contracted Kogenta of the Byakko. Riku had been inexperienced and far from any kind Toujinshi that Kogenta had ever met before but with time the young man became worthy of the title 'Head of the Ten-Ryuu'. The battles were long and hard but somehow the two partners had come out alive in the end.

A long time ago, it seemed, Kogenta would have said that it had been the 'Ins' that had saved them but time had taught him that what had saved this world was bond between humans and nature. The bonds humans shared with nature and how those bonds had worked to save this world. The power of human will to face all adversities and never back down in the face of danger and the power of the shikigmai to strengthen the human spirit. The bond human and nature sharing had risen up and fought back to protect this world and remind everyone that as long as they stood together, nothing would destroy this world. Kogenta couldn't be arrogant enough to just say it was all because of the 'Ins', not know when he understood the strength of humans. The strength to protect and cherish that was around them. The will to fight even when they were afraid, hurt, desperate, weak and uncertain.

Kogenta laughed to himself as he thought about what he would have done if someone had said that to him a decade ago. As the tiger shikigami finished cleaning up he headed inside the cool apartment and looked at the nearby clock. It was going to be an hour before Riku came home from work and Kogenta wanted to try his hand a cooking. Twelve years of living with a human and Kogenta picked up on the little things that made humans lives easier; a cooked dinner, a clean home, a gentle smile from someone they cared for and best of all…

"A little love." Kogenta said as he started to prepare the kitchen for a home cooked meal

Forty minutes later Kogenta was done and soon he heard the voice he loved most of all.

"Kogenta, I'm home." a deep, masculine voice rang out filling the tiger shikigami's body with electricity

Kogenta placed the food on a plate and stepped from the kitchen before setting the food down. The blue and white-stripped shikigami looked at the person who he had watched grow into a young man and soon the tiger shikigami couldn't help but tackle the brown haired man to the ground. While Riku had grown into a man with striking features Kogenta had stayed the same and he had to remember not to used too much of his strength on his human. But sometimes it hard to just not bum rush Riku and shower him in all of the love Kogenta had in his heart and soul.

After Kogenta had pounced on his human he started to purr and rub against Riku making the young man very warm in certain areas. Riku had to fight not to give into the tiger shikigami's advances, not because he didn't want to but because he was dirty from the days work. Riku wanted to eat, bathe, and then he and his best friend could express their joy and love for each other on a more comfortable surface. Riku rubbed Kogenta on his furry head and listend to the rhythmic purr that always came from the tiger shikigami before let out musical laughter.

Once Kogenta got up off of Riku he took the young man's bag before he set it aside and then the white tiger ushered Riku to the food on the table. It was a simple vegetable and meat plate that he could make without burning the place down. The memories of last time the Byakko spirit had tried to make something more difficult haunted him, but even then Riku wasn't upset at him and just cleaned up the mess, put out the fire, and hugged Kogenta. As Kogenta watched Riku eat he thought about how lucky he was to have such a human as he did. The white tiger spirit looked at the human he loved with all of his heart and just purred silently while thanking the stars above for giving him such a caring human partner.

Once Riku had finished he thanked Kogenta and gave the tiger shikigami a warm smile and hug before taking his plate and washing it in the kitchen. Finished with the dish Riku walked to the bathroom and nodded to Kogenta to join him. Kogenta grinned and undressed himself before he watched Riku undress and start the bath. When the water had filled and was at the right temperature Riku got into the tub and reached out his hand for his best friend. Kogenta took the offered hand and then steeped into the steaming water and settled down on Riku's lap. This was one of the favorite area for both spirit and human to share passion and love with each other but not this time.

No ecstasy was made as the two just enjoyed the close feeling of each other's body as they soaked in the warmth of the water and the heat of each other. Time seemed to stand at a halt as the two friends sat in the cooling water and relaxed with each other. It was almost thirty minutes later when Kogenta heard Riku give a small sneeze and then he began to wash his human, couldn't have him catch a cold, especially not this weekend. Riku moaned as he felt Kogenta put so much care and effort into cleaning the dirt and grimy feeling from his body the violet eyed man had accumulated from the outside world.

Once Riku was clean the young man began to caress Kogenta with a special cat brush he had bought years ago. When Riku had first bought the thing Kogenta was so mad he cussed a storm but at the feeling of the bristles on the brush massaging his fur coat the tiger shikigami couldn't help himself when purrs left his throat. Even now as Riku brushed across Kogenta's coat and rid him of the sweat the tiger shikigami had gathered from his work outside the tiger shikigami felt as if he was melting. The brush moved all across Kogenta's body and soon the tiger shikigami was a relaxed bundle within Riku's arms.

Once Riku had brushed every part of his best friend he drained the tub and carried Kogenta out of the bathroom to their futon. Beside the futon sat a handheld air dryer and two large towels. Riku turned on the blow dryer and started to air dry Kogenta who was half way asleep and the man had to stop from petting the white and blue shikigami on the stomach like he would a giant cat. Riku thought back and laughed at the scars he had received for that stunt years ago and the youing man knew better than to try that again, no matter how asleep Kogenta looked. Finished with his task Riku got the towel and dried off the last of the moisture on the tiger shikigami's body before setting the sleeping Kogenta on the bed. Riku watched as Kogenta curled up to sleep and then bent to give him a small chaste kiss before drying off himself.

Fully dry Riku snuggled into bed next to Kogenta and pulled the white tiger spirit into his embrace and soon the he too drifted off to sleep. Throughout the night Riku held Kogenta in a possessive hold and nuzzled his face into the tiger shikigami's body. Kogenta, still asleep, reciprocated the gesture and intertwined his legs with the young man's, unconsciously aware of his claws. In the darkness of night with the nearly full moon out, time stood still and waited, unable to disturb the beauty of two spirits shimmering harmoniously together in a vast sea of souls.

When the night gave way to morning's light, the day found Kogenta on top of Riku and purring into the boy's ears. Riku opened his eyes slowly and came face to face with a sleepy eyed Kogenta who was currently sprawled over his body and giving him a gentle smile. The two best friends gazed into each other's eyes and then shared a passionate kiss full of loved and admiration for each other. The joining of human lips to feline was always interesting but with so much practice and love between both of them nothing weird could be felt between Riku and Kogenta.

Kogenta and Riku shared a few moments of silent passion between each other before they released each other and started to get ready for the day. Today would be special, well it was always special when two who loved each other could share time with each other, but this day was even more special because it was _that_ day.

Preparations for this day had been made throughout the week but Kogenta and Riku made last minute checks just to be sure they had forgotten nothing. It was the middle of the afternoon before either was ready to leave and when Kogenta and Riku were finally settled they left the house and headed for the bus station. Arriving at the station Riku took out a piece of paper that he had and re-read the directions before he nodded and showed them to the floating form of Kogenta. The tiger shikigami smirked and then they set off for the train they needed to take them to their destination.

Hours later found Riku and Kogenta outside of a small area looking out over the sea. The light from the sun setting into the horizon turned the water a bright crimson shade and looked magnificent to both tiger shikigami and human. Riku smiled at Kogenta and then the young man set off for the hotel in the distance. Once at the hotel Riku paid for his room and then set out to find the person in charge for the nights celebration. The man he needed was waiting for him by his room and soon both he and Riku were discussing the plans for this evening. Once everything was set up Riku retired to his room before he summoned Kogenta.

The tiger shikigami smirked as he and Riku dressed for the night's festivities. Riku chose to wear a traditional ceremonial garb and the brown haired man helped Kogenta to dress in one. Riku's kimono had the picture of a roaring tiger facing the sun while Kogenta had the sun setting into the earth drawn onto his. It was something to see with Kogenta's tail sticking out from his robe and the golden bell innocently chiming but once he was dress the tiger shikigami looked fantastic. Riku and Kogenta looked at each other over and then smiled before they set out for the beach.

Outside on the shimmering sands, Riku and Kogenta looked for a familiar face and were waved over by Yuuma and Rangetsu. Everyone was over by a large bonfire and as soon as the sun set the party began. Across the starry skies rained explosions of color and blasts of light that danced over the surface of the black sea. A large fire was set a flame and then music was played and the group of Toujinshi and shikigami started dancing. Kogenta and Riku danced to the music with only each other and the rest of the party had a lot of fun watching both the brown haired man and white tiger spirit enter their own world.

This was the twelve-year anniversary of the day the world was saved and everyone had come together to rejoice. Yuuma, Souma, Nazuna, and so many others along with their shikigami had come to have fun today and it was a heart-warming sight to see each and everyone laughing, dancing, singing and being together. It was times like these that reminded everyone of what they could have lost and reinforced the fact that life was a precious and gentle thing. It could become so easy to take for granted the little things and sometimes you had to stop and just enjoy what you have. Maybe a child with magical powers wouldn't come and try to destroy all humans in the world but one could easily lose sight of the little things that were important and the world could again fall into destruction from carelessness and foolishness.

Dancing to the music and looking up at the bursting lights across the sky everyone, be they shikigami or human, stopped and cherished what they had. Friends, family, partners and loves, they all had something to protect and make sure that the world was loved and cared for, if only for the next generation. The smiles on that evening were those that couldn't ever be forgotten because there, that night and many more to come, were filled with joy and laughter that money couldn't buy and hate couldn't destroy.

The party lasted until the long hours of the night and then the last fire works were set off and they showed the names of the heroes who had saved the world and one last name for the child who had loved this world more than any could ever know. Kogenta, Riku, Yuuma, Rangetsu, Masaomi, Kibachiyo, and Utsuho. The six who risked everything to save this world and had reminded people that the bond between this planet and humans could not easily be broken. The last the name of the child who risked everything he was to love and care for this world. These were the ones who time would never forget and life would always remember.

Once the festivities ended everyone returned to their rooms except for Riku and Kogenta. The two stayed outside and watched as the moon rose all the way into the starry sky and then fell back to the darkened land. Kogenta reached out to wrap Riku into his embrace and curl his long and fluffy tail around his human's waist. They stayed like that far into the night and dawn found them together resting in each other's hold.

A cool morning breeze and Kogenta hugging him tighter into his chest awakened Riku. The young man looked up and saw the light of the morning shining onto Kogenta and Riku felt like he was in the arms of an angel. This is where he wanted to be thought Riku, right here. Once the chill of the air caused Riku to shiver Kogenta hauled the young man from the ground and then returned to the hotel. Without knowing it, somewhere a young man was watching them walk into the massive hotel and right beside him stood his dragon shikigami. The two of them watched before an angry young woman yelled out an dcaused both of them to flinch and then turn away, only to get chewed out and then punished.


	4. Autumn Memories

So much time had passed by and many memories had been made through the passing years that one had to wonder where time truly went. What happened to the days spent with friends walking the streets, fighting demons in the after hours and working hard for a better tomorrow by training future generations in the art of shikigami fighting? Where did the nights spent in passion with the one you love disappear to? What happened to the quiet moments when one could look up into the eyes of the person you held dear and cherish forever vanish to?

Kogenta had no answer but these were the thoughts on the tiger shikigami's mind as he watched his human lover teach a few of the younger Toujinshi how to use Toujinfu and steady their chi. Riku had become an excellent teacher and guide for the new batch of Toujinshi that had sprouted up from the Chi-ryuu headquarters and school ground. It was both Souma and Yuuma who had came up with the idea of a place for the younger Toujinshi to learn, practice and build bonds with their shikigami. But, it seemed that Riku had taken on a more hands on role as the cinnamon haired man practiced and showed the students how to become great Toujinshi.

Kogenta thought back to the time thirty or so years ago when he was showing the violet eyed man the exact same ways to use chi energy and steady his drive in preparation for the battles to come. Laughing to himself, Kogenta thought back to those days when he had been a hot-tempered and rude creature who didn't care about anyone or anything except the next fight. It was funny to think how he had slowly changed after meeting his Toujhinshi and getting to know the young man. Riku was like any other Toujinshi Kogenta had ever partnered with the young man had been innocent, timid and far too kind to ever be near a battle. Not to say that he didn't have his own inner fire and fierce spirit but the boy had been just so fragile back then.

Kogenta had to put his head down in shame as he thought about all the pain his Toujinshi had suffered through on his own. How he had contributed to that pain with his ignorance and arrogance when contracting Riku and even before when he had…destroyed Riku's life one thousand years ago. Kogenta could admit it now as he bowed his head and closed his eyes and tried to think back on those years ago… no matter how much the tiger shikigami thought back and tried to remember that time was a blank to him. Kogenta shook his head and let out a quiet bark of tortured laughter as he thought how ironic it was that for all his bravado and tough front he hated himself everyday he found out that it was he who had caused Riku such misery.

Of course the gentle boy would never have blamed Kogenta for his actions but it hurt to know just how much he had been used to hurt his love and how he hadn't one single memory of that time. Just one memory so Kogenta could use that as a punishment for himself and brand it to his soul in retribution for taking away Riku's life and childhood with his parents. Kogenta felt a fire burst across his body and the white tiger spirit looked up to his love staring at him with a burning gaze that put the fire in Yuuma's eyes to shame. Kogenta gave a nervous smirk and the coughed into his clawed hand before looking over the younger Toujinshi.

Kogenta knew he would here about this when they got home; Riku seemed to be very perceptive of his moods and knew whenever something was wrong with the Byakko shikigami. Though they had been over this conversation years ago it still stung Kogenta in those moments of contemplation when he thought about what might have or not have been. Riku had told him time and time again that he didn't hold any grudges or regrets and explained that if things had been different he and Kogenta would never had met and the auburn man made sure to drill that fact into the white tiger spirits head and heart every time Kogenta began to have doubts and regrets. Of course during those, very infrequent times, the young man would share passionate love with his shikigami and both would end up covered in sweat and other body fluids and the bond between them would seem to strengthen a little more.

Kogenta waved to some of the other shikigami and Toujinshi who where leaving for the day and then the Byakko spirit was assaulted by one excitable and peeved human man.

"Kogenta, what were you thinking about earlier?" Riku asked while knowing already

The white tiger began to sweat as he thought about what to answer, if he lied to Riku he would be in even more hot water than he knew he was going to be in. If Kogenta told the truth to his Toujinshi then he could expect to have a very long night, one that could go either very good at the end or really bad. Looking into the shimmering violet eyes of Riku Kogenta sighed to himself and braced his heart for what would come next.

"I was thinking about you and what you would have been like if you had lived a full life as Youmei." the white tiger said truthfully and then waited for the fireworks

Riku sighed and shook his mop of chocolate tresses before the man wrapped Kogenta in his arms and pulled the tiger close to his heart. The man didn't say anything for a long time and just let Kogenta feel the rhythmic beating in his chest before pulling back and pressing his lips to the shikigami's. A few gasps and hoots were let out behind them and Kogenta broke from Riku to look back at the shikigami and humans who were staring at him. The white tiger spirit flexed his claws and cracked his knuckles before the crowd of spectators in warning and both he and Riku had a good time watching them disperse and run away.

It was known by everyone that Riku and Kogenta shared a special bond and no one was stupid enough or evil hearted enough to say something bad about the duo's relationship. The fact that Kogenta promised a fate far worse than death probably helped and the knowledge that all of the older Toujinshi and shikigami, especially Yuuma and Rangetsu, stood behind them helped a bunch. The brown haired Toujinshi smiled at his shikigami and lover before pulling him towards the parking lot. Riku had bought a small car along while ago and the two got in and strapped inside the car and took off out of the lot without a backwards glance. Kogenta liked the feel of the plush seats underneath him and the cool evening air as he and Riku drove to their home.

The white tiger glanced over at his human out the corner of his eye, from time to time, and gauged Riku's mood. The small smile on his face let Kogenta know that the earlier conversation had been dropped and would picked up at a later time but the most reassuring thing to Kogenta was that Riku wasn't mad at him or disappointed with him. Strange to think that all it took was one look from Riku and it would set the white tiger's mood for the entire day as many had found out with a lump on the head whenever the two had had a fight with each other. Most of the time Kogenta would be happy as long as Riku was content but some days had passed with the man hurt or sad and it would set the Byakko shikigami off in the worse of ways.

There where times when Riku had taken a blow for one of the younger Toujinshi and Kogenta would be in a fowl mood for days on end. The times when the cinnamon haired man had been hospitalized with the flu the white tiger was more vigilant in watching over Riku than any watch dog could dream of being. On the other hand, when Riku was down in the dumps, it would be Kogenta who was the first person to cheer him up and alleviate the man of all his worry and frustrations. And those times when Riku was in a particularly good mood nothing in the world could make Kogenta upset, not even a horde of bloodthirsty youkai.

By the time both human and shikigami returned home it was dark out and the stars had come out to dance with the full moon. Riku parked his car and walked inside with Kogenta and as soon as they had entered the front door the gentle eyed man had talked the Byakko spirit to the ground and rained down a flurry of kisses on his face and neck. Kogenta laughed outloud and thanked the heavens that this would be how Riku would show him that he didn't blame or hate the white tiger. Once the brown haired man had finished dreanching kogenta in love he pulled back just far enough so that his face could been seen and the love in his heart could be recognized by the white tiger.

Kogenta looked into Riku's violet eyes and then pull the man into his embrace and shed a few stray tears before getting up and heading to their bedroom. Riku walked silently with Kogenta, who was holding onto his hand with his still larger clawed hand and the man sighed before closing the door to their room with a quiet thump. That evening many sounds could be heard coming from the house and two who loved each other expressed that love again and again all throughout the night and well into the morning.

The next morning found Riku outside sweeping the grounds of the shrine his family grandfather had been guarding out behind the apartments while Kogenta was piling the leaves up to be burned with sweet potatoes they had brought out. The white tiger spirit was looking at the older man and smiling as he thought about how much time they had spent together and how long they would be with each other.

So much time they had spent together and it seemed that that time was drawing to a close. Three decades had passed since the two had met and Kogenta couldn't help but want those days to last forever and ever. Sadly, the Byakko shikgami knew that humans didn't have forever and that such gentle creatures only lived for a short amount of time before returning to the Great Spirit that gave life to everything. Looking over to Riku, Kogenta wondered why he was thinking about all the bad things that had happened and would happen later on, of recently. All good things come to and end, is what Kogenta had learned millennia ago but he still couldn't help but want to try and still his Toujinshi away and keep him somewhere where time had no hold.

Shaking his head, the white tiger shikigami bundled the leaves Riku swept into a small pile and then set them on fire. The leaves slowly burned and heated the hot potato he had set into the middle from outside into the center while getting rid of the excess leaves. Riku watched Kogenta as the tiger shikigami looked at the cooking potato deviously and smiled at his partner. Time seemed to move on so quickly but the memories they shared would last a lifetime. Riku set his broom down and picked up a nearby stick and handed it to Kogenta. The tiger shikigami thanked his violet-eyed Toujinshi and then poked at the cooking spud while turning it around to its other side.

Once the potato was a dark brown color Kogenta rolled it from the ash and then grabbed it with his bare hand. The heat caused him to drop it and Riku was there in an instant holding Kogenta's red paws in his gentle hand while looking over the reddening clawed hands. Kogenta blushed at the closeness of his partner but then he gasped when he felt Riku kissing his paws one after another. The brown haired Toujinshi kissed each clawed hand twice before looking up to his best friend and then kissing the tiger shikigami.

It wasn't long before Riku and Kogenta's tongues were caressing the others and soon they began to touching and stroking over every part of the other's body. It was a cough that startled them and sent Kogenta in offensive mode while looking at the interlopers.

When Kogenta looked he was not surprised to see the face of Yuuma, Souma, Rangetsu, Fusanoshin, and Yuuma's daughter standing before them. Kogenta huffed before remembering that today they were supposed to take the younger Toujinshi out training. Of course Riku had volunteered both himself ad Kogenta as chaperones, a fact the white tiger spirit gripped about for hours on end. It was a long night of passion that staved off and any more complaints Kogenta may have had and he agreed to go whole heartedly.

Both Kogenta and riku walked from the shrine area and into the group before them and then everyone departed for the Chi-ryuu head quarters. The white tiger engaged in conversation with everyone present but kept his mind always focused on his original thoughts. As he looked at the friends he had made years ago Kogenta thought that even if human life was short he would enjoy ever second he had with Riku and the others and not worry about what may happen in the future. Shikigami may exist forever but they only lived once and that one time came when they found a Toujinshi that they care for and would live and die for. Kogenta had found his human and he would spend every minute of the day and every moment of the night loving him and spending his life with him.


	5. Winter Destiny

Kogenta cried for the first time in forty years as he watched Riku being laid to rest in the cold earth. The white tiger shikigami could not believe it when he woke one morning and his love and best friend hadn't moved. At first Kogenta had thought the aging man was still deep asleep but upon shaking him the Byakko spirit had found out that Riku was…had past. He refused to think of his brown and gray haired Toujinshi as dead because it would kill the small resolve he had left; the resolve that kept him sane.

The white tiger dropped his head to his chest and let out small sobs as he cried in silence for the man he loved. Kogenta had known that Riku was getting on in his years but the age of fifty-seven was too young in his opinion. The fact that Kogenta was near immortal made this fact moot since he knew one day all humans had to…pass on, but Riku… The man had been ill lately and it considered that he would become frail and not be able to get around as much as he used to but to have Riku…pass on like this was tragic.

Riku. His Riku. His love. Kogenta wanted to roar into the cloud filled sky as he thought that he would never hear the man's laughter or his warm voice. Never to see Riku get up in the morning or hear him sleep at night was tearing the white tiger apart bit by bit and he didn't know how long it would be before he asked someone to end his misery. It hurt, it hurt worse than any physical pain Kogenta had ever felt before and Kogenta wasn't feeling himself slowly slip away from reality.

On this cold winter's day everyone had come to say goodbye to a dear friend, teacher, guide and lover. Old friends Kogenta and Riku had known forever, their children and even other Toujinshi who had come to learn a lot from Riku and Kogenta not to mention their shikigami came to pay their respect. Kogenta wanted to thank all of them for coming but he didn't trust his voice not to give away more of the pain in his heart and so he stayed silent. When Riku had finally been laid to rest and covered everyone left little by little, until only Kogenta remained behind. Though the white tiger spirit's tears had stopped flowing his heart broke a little more with ever moment he wasn't with his Toujinshi and lover.

The feelings inside of his heart and soul made Kogenta roar out into the snow filled sky as he looked down to his friend and love. The memories he and Riku made together caused Kogenta think back on all the time they shared with each other; the memory of the fights they had survived through, the love they felt and shared on so many quiet nights, the remembered joy that could only be had when you were in the arms of a love one, and the happiness of times long gone were all Kogenta had now to cling onto. Once the snow began to fall to the ground Kogenta refused to move from his place. The white flakes began to cover he white tiger but he didn't flinch as he looked down to Riku. His Riku.

Why Kogneta stilled remained in the human world was a mystery to him. Once Riku had passed the Byakko spirit had thought that he would automatically be returned to the realm of spirits and forever be kept away from his lover's resting place. It could have been that he strong emotional and physical ties kept Kogenta from departing this world but the lose of Riku was driving the white tiger spirit insane. The pain was getting to be so great that Kogenta would ask one of the Toujinshi's shikigami to put him out of his misery if he couldn't end his own existence.

Once night had fallen upon the small cemetery Kogenta began to shiver but he settled down next to Riku's grave. The white tiger wished he could freeze to death next to Riku's grave so that at least he would always be beside his Toujinshi and never have to worry about parting with him ever again. Kogenta covered himself with his paws and tail and refused to leave the grounds. All night he sat vigilant by Riku's grave and not once did he move. No matter how bad the snow fell, the winds howled, or even when the chill reached into his bones. If this was to be his last time seeing the face of his love then the white tiger spirit would burn that image into his mind and never let anything replace it. Not rain, not snow, not time, not even death. Kogenta sat by Riku and didn't budge one inch and remained at his position until the dawn came.

When the snow let up Kogenta was covered in white crystalloid flakes but he showed no signs of moving. The tiger shikigami was resting his eyes and when he opened them he saw what had to be impossible. Looking and then blinking and rubbing his eyes Kogenta gasped at the sight before him. He slowly got to his knees before taking on step forward and then another.

"Riku. Riku! RIKU!!!" Kogenta shouted as he saw the boy he loved standing before him.

Riku opened his arms and hugged Kogenta tight when the tiger shikigami ran into him. Both human and shikigami stayed together until Riku released the white tiger and then they stared at each other. Riku's shimmering violet eyes looked into Kogenta's tear streaked ruby orbs and soon they shared a passionate kiss. Somehow Riku was as young as he had been forty years ago and then the two friends began to love each other as they had days ago. When they parted Riku held onto Kogenta and the tiger shikigami returned the embrace with a ferocity that spoke of his love and dedication to his Toujinshi.

Time seemed to pass them by and soon Riku looked down at his best friend with sparkling violet eyes. The twelve year old gave Kogenta a gentle smile before laying his head onto the tiger shikigami's shoulder and closing his eyes and sighing. It was the same shoulder that Riku had cried into years ago when he was sad or frustrated, the shoulder he had bit into when the passion was too great for him to contain after hours of lovemaking and the same shoulder the brown haired boy looked for when he needed strength.

Kogenta purred as he felt the weight of his friend and lover rest on him and it was a welcomed feeling. The tiger shikigami understood now what he was to do and he gladly accepted his decision. Kogenta wrapped his arms around his human and then cerulean colored energy embraced the two of them. Riku gasped as he felt the life force of Kogenta encircle him and soon that energy filled the violet-eyed boy until he too began to glow with azure sparkles.

The life force of both human and shikigami shimmered until they became translucent figures. Kogenta's figure stood and reached out a clawed hand to Riku's figure and once the boy's life force melded with Kogenta's they levitated from their sitting position. The two friends rose higher into the sky until they began to fly and then they sped off into the horizon.

It was Yuuma, now much older, who looked into the clearing skies and saw them. The fire in his eyes burned and he waved everyone over to see what he saw. Everyone looked up to see the forms of Riku and Kogenta sailing past a rainbow made of snow and light and they all smiled as they thought that the two would be fine because they had each other and would for all of eternity.

It would seem that not even time, nor death could separate such love. Time may command all life but when two souls care enough to transcend the bounds of life to become spiritual…

Miracles can happen.

Owari


End file.
